


Spot

by MJLinz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, Humor, Multi, References to Drugs, Sexual Humor, suicide threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLinz/pseuds/MJLinz
Summary: Regina's curse created the town of Storybrooke, but came with an unintended twist.  Henry traveled to find his birth mother because the town needs her.  Help, Emma, help.





	Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story as a writing exercise, to see if I could make the characters speak in the style of "Dick and Jane." Other books came over to play, as well.

Emma drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Passing the sign that said “Entering Storybrooke” sent new thrills down her spine. She glanced at the tiny brown-haired boy seated next to her. A most unusual 30th birthday present: the son she gave away at birth turned up at her apartment earlier that night. “Look kid, you convinced me to bring you back. Don’t think I’m going to stay, okay?”

Henry smiled knowingly. “Sure, I understand.” She watched him fiddle with his navy backpack out of the corner of her eye, trying to keep most of her focus on the dark road ahead of her. He had spun a tale about his adoptive mother: ‘The Evil Queen.' Emma, herself, is supposed to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Great imagination, this kid. She didn’t want to believe him. Kids could have such strange notions about their parents. Finally, streetlights came into view.

“Look, Emma. There’s one more thing I need to tell you about this town.” She heard him shuffle his feet against her rubber floor mats. “They aren’t just cursed fairytale people. They are also stuck in a first-grade primer.”

Against her better judgment, she laughed out loud at him. He frowned. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. At least you’re fairly intelligent, to make all this up. You got that from me.”

She saw him withdrawing from her, rapidly. She pulled the car over and parked. “Look kid, be honest with me and let’s just get you back home.” He remained silent, dragging a foot back and forth. A bespectacled man in tweed walking a large Dalmation crossed the street to their car. Henry got out so Emma followed.

“Yellow car. Small car. Old car. Yellow, small, old car.” He smiled at Henry. “Small boy. Sweet boy. Mayor’s boy. Small, sweet, mayor’s boy.”

“You are the mayor’s child? You didn’t tell me,” Emma angrily accused Henry.

Henry shrugged. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“See lady. Hear lady. Hear lady yell,” the man said.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked him directly. His face was uncomprehending. “Look, I’ve got to get this kid back to his mother. Where does she live?”

“See street? Long street. Look for big house. Big nice house. Big nice white house.” Emma cocked her head at the inane explanation from the otherwise well-educated appearing man. The man gestured to himself. “Dr. Hopper.”

Emma paused. “Okay.” She pointed to herself. “Emma. And wait, don’t tell me, your dog’s name is Spot.”

“Yes.” Hopper grinned happily. “Smart, Emma, smart.” Still grinning, he walked away. “See Spot walk. Walk, Spot, walk.”

“Are you shitting me?” she swore as she looked back at Henry.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You said that already. Not you too?”

Henry responded with a tight-lipped smile.

“Get in the car. Let’s go.” Before she started the car, she unzipped her red leather jacket. She fanned her sides with it; she was starting to feel nervous and hot. She lifted her long blonde hair briefly off her neck. She took a deep breath. “This will be okay,” she said aloud, mostly to reassure herself. She drove further down the street. She spied what she was positive is Henry’s home. He did not protest as she pulled over and parked again. “Big nice white house. This is home?”

Just then, a dark haired, elegant woman stepped out the front door. She rushed down the front walkway in stiletto heels, moving purposefully in a silver dress. Emma and Henry got out of the car and came around to wait for her. “Son. See son come. Come, son, come.” The woman’s beautiful face was wet with tears as she knelt and held her arms out to Henry. Henry trudged up to her reluctantly, accepting her embrace.

“Mom, this is my birth mom. I found her in Boston and she brought me back.” The lady rose to her feet to stare at Emma. Her shoulder length black hair fell in a gentle wave across her right cheek. She wasn’t a big woman but she was lush with curves. In her heels, she was taller than Emma.

“Birth mom, old mom,” the lady disdainfully said. She pointed to herself. “New mom, enough mom,” she haughtily declared and tossed her head proudly.

“Fine with me,” Emma agreed.

“Thanks, lady, thanks. Lady wants to see house? Big nice house.” Dark eyes stared curiously into Emma’s as she waved a casual hand at the house behind her.

“Yes, big nice white house. Okay, I’ll play along.” Emma forced a smile, feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, standing so closely to this intense beauty. She pointed to herself. “Emma Swan.”

“Regina Mills.” The woman pointed to herself, then continued. “Regina meets Emma. Emma meets Regina. Regina and Emma meet.” The woman smiled with humor. “Come, Emma, come.” Regina spun gracefully on one heel and walked back into the house, clearly expecting Emma to follow.

As Emma crossed the threshold she noticed the scent of the white roses on the accent tables in the foyer. Wall sconces and expensive looking art decorated the walls. Money and good taste, she thought. She heard their steps echo under the two-story ceiling. Henry ran up the curved stairs to their left, "I’m going to bed, Mom. See you in the morning, Emma.”

“I’m leaving tonight,” Emma called after him. She heard his giggle. Regina walked into the dining room and turned to regard her guest.

“You have apples up on top, “ Regina pointed at Emma’s breasts, well outlined by her tight white pullover. “I like apples. Apples are red. Apples taste good.” Emma watched the woman’s tongue lightly moisten her lips. “See the red apples. Six red apples,” Regina indicated a bowl on the dining room table. “Pretty,” she waved a hand at Emma, “nice,” to herself, “and bowl,” to the table, “equals ten apples, tasty and sweet.” Emma didn’t know whether to feel appalled or intrigued.

“Drink, Pretty, drink?” Regina opened a fancy decanter and poured, to Emma’s surprise, milk, into a cut crystal glass.

“Do you have anything harder?” Emma asked as she eyed the offering.

Regina placed the glass on the side table. Her eyes traced Emma’s body down to her feet and back up, slowly. “Yes. Nice lady very hard.” Regina took a short step to the dining room table, and picked up a fork. She smiled a seductive smile that was almost vicious. “See Regina fork.” She slid the fork, handle side first, into her mouth, sucking on it briefly, and pulled it back out. “Fork, Regina, fork.” She repeated her strange action, then thrust it, handle first, at Emma. “I fork you.”

Emma stepped back, startled, and thrust her keys out in front of her, defensively. “You fork me, I’ll key you.”

Regina threw her head back and laughed, a deep, husky, sensual yet malicious sound.

“You’re crazy,” Emma blurted out before turning and running for the door.

“See Emma run. Run, Emma, run,” Emma heard Regina call after her as she pounded down the red brick walkway to her car.

Emma started up the old VW and reversed her path, heading out of town as quickly as she could. Her mind raced with thoughts of Regina’s pink tongue, full blood red lips, and her body. I would have licked that milk right off those curves if she hadn’t been a Fruit Loop short of a full bowl. Distracted, she did not see the Dalmation racing across the street until almost the last moment. She swerved, and glanced off a utility pole, missing the dog. She sat, stunned, breathing hard. “See Spot run. Run, Spot, run.” She heaved a frustrated sigh, rubbing her neck. Before she could get out to evaluate the damage to her hood and right front fender, she saw police lights. A patrol car parked behind her and a brown jacketed sheriff emerged. She got out and waited by her door. The dark-haired, slim man walked around, inspecting her car and her, silently.

“I wasn’t drinking, honest.”

He cautiously approached. Handsome, she thought. Then he smiled. “Two apples up on top. I like apples, I like them a lot.” Unexpectedly, he reached out and squeezed her breasts, hard. She slapped him across his bearded face without holding back. “Jail. Jail is good for bullies like you,” he yelled in her face.

“You started it,” she retorted. ‘I know you are but what am I’ tempted her. She caught herself before she stomped her feet in frustration. “At least have my car towed to a repair shop?” she requested sullenly. The man nodded as he led Emma to his patrol car.

He silently drove her to the sheriff’s station. He unloaded her and roughly dragged her down the hall, into a small office, and into an equally small jail cell. After locking her in, he sat behind a desk in front of the cell. He stared at her, and pouted as if he were 6 years old. She paced. I need to get out of this cell, and I need to figure out what is going on around here. She relented. She approached the bars. “You like apples?” He nodded. She pressed herself against the bars, separating her breasts around one. “Round apples on top,” she teased. He got up and came to the bars. He reached one hand through and slid it underneath her shirt, caressing her low back. The other urgently worked over one breast. She felt him pressing into her from below. “Good boy. Free me and I’ll pet you. Pet, boy, pet.” He reached up and grabbed the back of her head to press her lips into his.

Unseen by both of them, Regina entered the building and had just stepped into the office doorway. Her look of concern rapidly vanished. Her lips silently snarled at the sight of the man holding Emma against the bars, fondling one breast as he kissed her, Emma’s hands cupping the man’s ass. She disappeared back into the darkness of the hallway.

Emma removed one hand and grabbed the man through his pants. He exploded almost immediately at her touch. “Three seconds. That’s a new low.”

“Three in 30; 30 in three,” he moaned.

“I don’t get it,” she said as she tried to untangle herself from his hands.

“Three seconds of sex, in 30 years,” the man tried again.

“You’re not making any sense, even now. Let me out and I’ll fix that.”

The man unlocked the door and moved to take Emma into his arms as she stepped out. “Now that I’m free..” She pushed him away. His body convulsed. She tried to grab him, unsuccessfully. He fell to the floor. She knelt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I pushed you that hard.”

“Take star. New Sheriff.” He gasped. “Pretty lady. Pretty apples.” His eyes closed and he relaxed.

What is going on? Emma wondered angrily. She checked his pulse and couldn’t find one. She thought he must have taken drugs; an overdose killed him. She decided to stick around. Henry needs my protection around these people.

She found the sheriff’s keys. She dragged him into another office and closed the door. It’s too late and I’m too new to town to deal with this now, she thought. She wandered back to his office. She searched his desk for drugs. All she found was an ornate hand mirror. You can cut coke on that, she thought. That could’ve given him the heart attack. She knew she didn’t want to go back to Henry’s house, and she did not know where else to go, so she decided to stay here. She was afraid to go to sleep in the open jail cell, so she dragged the thin mattress out into the room and laid down.

In the morning, she woke and made coffee. As she sipped from a mug she had found, she noticed two people outside her window. Curious, she walked outside. The small brunette woman wore a blue pastel sweater set and skirt with a bright red fedora. A long white feather graced its side, drifting far behind her. A tall blonde rugged looking man in a plaid flannel shirt and jeans hovered over her.

“Do you like my hat?” The elfish woman held a hand, palm up, next to her hat, peering up at the man.

“No. I do not like your hat,” he gruffly said.

“I do. I like your hat,” Emma heard herself responding, unsure of why.

“Friend. Pretty, sweet friend.” The lady linked her arm through Emma’s and snuggled close. She studied Emma’s face, her eyes tracing every detail. “Same and not same. I like you. You like me?” Emma nodded. She felt relaxed with this new woman for some reason. “We like each other.” The brunette nodded and her eyes twinkled. “I like new friends.”

The blonde man stared at the two. He frowned and walked away.

“Thanks, but I need to get back to work. I’m the new Sheriff as of today.”

“I have many hats. Tomorrow is a new day. New day, new hat.” She pointed to herself. “Mary Margaret."

Emma felt her heart jump. This was the woman Henry claims is her mother. Hesitantly, she pointed to herself. “Emma.” The brunette simply beamed at her, and walked away, waving goodbye.

Emma watched her walk, seeing some resemblance in Mary Margaret’s gait to her own. Mary Margaret quickly stepped to one side and Emma realized Regina had almost run into her. A large black satchel, clutched tightly in Regina’s hands, held her attention. Emma watched as Regina lifted her lips in an artificial smile at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret quietly bobbed her head and hurried away. Regina intently studied her from behind for a moment, then turned with that artificial smile again fixed on her face. Her black trench coat and knee high black boots flattered her figure. Her style trumps Mary Margaret’s, Emma thought.

Emma met her halfway on the sidewalk. Regina glanced down at the star on her belt.

“Deputy Swan?”

“Mdm. Mayor, it’s Sheriff Swan.”

Regina’s eyes rapidly blinked and she dropped the satchel she carried. Her eyes started to tear up and she looked away.

“I’m sorry. He died last night. Heart attack. I’m sure he overdosed on drugs.”

Regina stood silently. Tears crept down her face. She would not look at Emma. After a few moments, her eyes slowly traveled from the ground up Emma’s jeans to rest on the badge at her belt. She started to reach out for it and stopped herself.

“He gave it to me before he died. I didn’t know whom to call.”

Regina met her eyes and abruptly said, “fine. Old mom, new Sheriff.” She wiped under her eyes with a palm. She stepped to Emma’s left side and her demeanor changed again. Her voice dropped into a husky purr. “Graham and I talked. You are the new Graham. You and I must talk. My house is nice. Nice lady,” she indicated herself, “nice house. Nice dinner?”

Emma could smell a hint of some exotic spice coming from Regina. She felt herself starting to throb between her legs. Suddenly, she was uncomfortably aware that she had not showered since yesterday morning, and had slept in her clothes. Her hand went to the zipper on her red leather jacket to cover her stench. Regina’s hand touched her sleeve to stop her motion. Regina appeared to breathe Emma in, waiting for her answer.

“You’re asking me to dinner?”

“Smart, Sheriff, smart.”

Emma shrugged, “Okay. I need to eat sometime. You were joking with me last night, right?”

“Forks are fun. Forks are safe. Forks help you clean your plate,” Regina purred into Emma’s ear.

Emma turned to stare into Regina’s light brown eyes, lined in black. Regina intrigued her with her capricious personality and sultry looks. Being near Regina reminded her of the time she had come home at night and her roommate had rearranged the bedroom furniture. She stumbled, only once; then realized the familiar things were just in unfamiliar places. To bravely reach out and touch the beauty, as she had felt her way through the room, would resolve all the unknowns. Emma knew, with a deep certainty, that she would feel safe and at ease with Regina, despite Regina’s posturing and aggressively forward manner. Shower first, she vowed. The memory of allowing herself to be man-handled the night before made her feel even more unclean.

“I misunderstood you, then. You’re strange, but all right. Promise me you won’t serve green eggs and ham?”

“Lox on a box,” the beautiful woman winked.

Emma couldn’t help herself and smiled genuinely. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Six.” The woman stepped away to pick up her satchel, and left. She does have the bearing of a Queen, Emma thought as she watched her smooth stride.

Emma returned to the office and took a sink bath with the door locked. Next, she called the hospital to tell them about Graham. They accepted her story readily. Not used to questioning authority, she thought. Then she started going through the previous sheriff’s files. She noted that the town had a history of sudden deaths like his. Drugs, she reassured herself. She organized the cases and brought the ones that still needed work to the front. She found an auto repair shop that would tow her car and get started on the body work. She spent the day walking around town, getting to know the area better.

Later in the afternoon she quit her new patrol. She drove the sheriff’s car to the clothing store she spotted earlier. She bought a six-pack of white wife beater tanks, a five-pack of boxers, a bra (black, always), new jeans, and two long sleeve white pullovers. Something caught her eye on the rack to the back of the store. Perfect for tonight. She found two more things to complete the outfit. She left and drove to the bed and breakfast. The older lady who ran it appeared nice enough, a little off like everyone else. After a real shower and clean clothes, she was ready for dinner.

Emma arrived a few minutes before six. The house felt less intimidating today. Regina welcomed her warmly, "in, Emma, in.” Emma followed Regina up the four stairs to the foyer. She could not contain her laughter anymore. Regina whirled on her at the sound, glaring. Emma carefully reached out to trace a finger down the red sleeve of Regina’s fitted blazer. “We dressed alike,” Emma gestured to Regina’s v-neck black dress. She slowly unzipped her own red leather jacket, and removed it. She grinned as Regina’s eyes widened in appreciation. She wore a black leather vest, tightly buttoned up the front with silver buttons, cut low enough to reveal cleavage. She brought a toned forearm and hand up to rest on one hip. Her new low-rise, tight black jeans were pushed into highly polished black boots. No boxers under here, she thought excitedly to herself. She knew the grin had ruined any aura of ‘indifferent and mysterious’ she could achieve. I left ‘blasé’ back in Boston. ‘Composed’ got tossed with the fork. I managed to restrain myself this morning, but if I don’t relax I’m heading for ‘delirious’.

She watched Regina’s eyes flicker to the stairs, and then to the dining room, back and forth, as if she struggled with a decision. Emma thought she saw a brief look of sadness cross Regina’s face. It was gone so fast she thought she might have imagined it. Henry, she thought, and felt she understood what fleeting emotion she’d just seen. This lady loved him when I could not. Her sorrow countered her impulsiveness and she felt more calm.

“Henry is upstairs?” Emma asked.

Regina blinked rapidly then nodded. “Homework a must. Make him smart, I trust.”

Emma stopped herself from saying, “smarter than me, I hope.” She knew that she had made some poor choices in the past. She wanted to impress Regina even though she spoke oddly. She could tell there was a sharp, intelligent woman in there, watching her, measuring her, and best of all, flirting with her.

“You speak better than most,” Emma offered.

“Yes,” Regina said confidently. "I am," she paused. “Mayor,” she continued imperiously. "Class,” she tucked her blazer over one hip with her hand, “and sass.” She lowered her chin in a seductive pose. And ass, Emma silently admired.

Regina took Emma’s coat. “Please,” she said and led Emma into the dining room. White candles were lit in heavy silver candlesticks. Two white placemats were arranged side by side under black serving dishes, with what Emma was positive was real silverware next to each one. “Nice round table. Round, not square. I sit here. You sit there.” Regina carefully draped Emma’s coat over the back of one chair. Emma seated herself.

Regina stepped to the side table and poured more milk into one of the crystal glasses. She walked around the table to Emma to give it to her. She placed a hand on the back of Emma’s chair and reached around to put the glass down to the right of Emma’s service plate. “Creamy and cold,” Regina said. She stroked Emma’s hair over both shoulders and rested her hands over the leather there. “Gifted and gold.” Emma felt the warmth of her nearness. Just as she reached to take Regina’s hands, the lady withdrew rapidly and silently disappeared through the door on her left.

Regina returned bearing two plates of steaming pastries. Emma smelled apples and cinnamon. Regina served them, and seated herself.

“Dessert first?”

Regina winked at her. “I have a son. I learn fast. Have dessert first or you won’t last.”

Emma stared down at her plate in confusion.

“Sugar, darling, sugar.” Regina leaned closer to Emma, giving Emma a tantalizing view down her neck line. Emma realized she’d never appreciated how seductive the simple sight of a woman’s cleavage could be until this moment. Regina traced a polished red fingernail up the front of Emma’s vest, the color so dark it was almost black. “Pale, Sheriff, pale. Eat sugar soon or you fail.”

“Well, I haven’t eaten all day. Too much to do. Everybody in this town colors outside the lines. I do love apple turnovers. They’re one of my favorites.”

Emma willingly took a bite. A talented chef, she thought. “To have and to…” she slurred as her body relaxed and her cheek landed in her dish.

“In sickness and in health.” Emma heard Regina’s mocking laughter as she lost consciousness.

 

Henry heard the women’s voices from upstairs. Excitedly, he raced down the stairs, calling, “Emma? I knew you’d stay.”

He slid to a stop before the edge of the rug in the dining room. “Sleep, Emma, sleep.” His mother turned a malicious grin on her son, lurking above Emma.

“I hate you,” he yelled.

“Old mom,” Regina pointed at Emma. “New mom,” she indicated herself. “New mom, only mom. New mom, best mom. Loves Henry, loves.” When she saw his sock-covered feet she smiled indulgently, “ _Fox in Socks_?”

Henry couldn’t help himself, he smiled. Then he frowned again quickly. “Trying to tempt me with my favorite bedtime story won’t work. I’m not six anymore.”

She left the room laughing after kissing his cheek.

Henry ran around the table to Emma. “Wake up,” he demanded, shaking her. She did not arouse. “I know.” He leaned down and gave her his best try at a first kiss. Nothing happened. He kissed her again. “Mom, I love you. You’re supposed to wake up.” Tears formed in his eyes as he realized everything he thought was true wasn’t working out the way he had read in his story book. “You’re supposed to be the Savior. You’re supposed to break the curse on the town. I thought true love’s kiss would break the sleeping curse.”

He looked up and saw Regina staring directly at him, an expression on her face that he had never seen before. “I’ve hurt your feelings?” he said in wonder. Tears made shiny lines down her face. “It’s because I love her.” She nodded, then turned and fled up the stairs. “I’m calling 911,” he addressed his mother’s retreating back. “I will fix this, no matter what you do.”

After the call, he returned to Emma’s sleeping body. He searched her pockets and her jacket. “Search, Henry, search,” he whispered to himself. “Find, Henry, find.” He pocketed the two things he took into his back pockets. The EMTs arrived and took her away to the hospital. He kept her jacket. He hoped that if he were wrong and she awoke in the night that she wouldn’t leave without it.

When he awoke the next morning, he felt chilled with fear: no jacket next to his bed. He sneaked down the hall to his mother’s bedroom. He could hear her shower running. There, in her reading chair, Emma’s jacket lay. He kicked himself mentally. He had accidentally handed his mom her own personal voodoo doll of Emma. He did not know what other terrible witchcraft she could do, only that she was powerful, once upon a time. He crept in silently and took it.

He skipped his own shower. He combed his hair, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. After dressing, he left a note on the kitchen island that he left for school early. He packed Emma’s jacket, his story book, and the two things he had taken last night into his backpack. He walked straight to the hospital, full of anxiety.

The nurse on duty told him Emma had not changed during the night. She guided him to Emma’s room. Emma lay asleep, clad in a pale blue gown, with her black bra straps peeking out under the wide collar. He found her clothes in the small closet, and got them out. He carefully arranged her jacket, vest, jeans, and boots on the chair next to the bed. She’ll need them soon, he thought confidently.

He called Mary Margaret and David into the hospital. They arrived almost at the same time. Mary Margaret saw Emma in the hospital bed and hurried to his side. “Bad, Henry, bad.” Then she turned to David, “do you like my hat?”

Henry rolled his eyes. Mary Margaret wore what appeared to be a pink umbrella on her head with tiny animals dangling from each metal rib.

“No, I do not like your hat.” David flicked a pink monkey with his fingers so it bounced off the side of her head. He giggled.

“Look, people, look,” Henry commanded and when Mary Margaret and David looked, he pointed Emma’s gun. “Kiss lady.” He waved the gun from them to Emma.

Mary Margaret said, “See sweet little boy. See toy gun. See sweet little boy hold toy gun. Fun, gun, fun.”

Henry shot a round through the window behind the bed. Mary Margaret and David both screamed. Henry turned the gun on himself, pointing at his temple. “I’m next. Kiss the lady. Now.”

Mary Margaret approached Emma first. She held the dangling pink elephant back from her face. With one eye on Henry she bent, pursed her lips tightly, and touched them to Emma’s lips. Henry held his breath. Nothing.

David approached Henry with his hand palm out. “I’m not giving you the gun,” Henry said.

David waved his hand urgently at Henry. “Kisses give cooties,” the big man said, wide-eyed.

Henry saw Mary Margaret cross her arms and start to chew on her lower lip. He realized she was getting jealous. He stared back up at David. The man widened his eyes again and tilted his head to gesture behind him. “Shot, please, shot,” David pleaded as he started to shift back and forth on his feet.

Henry sighed and reached out to the man’s hand. “Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now you’ve got the cootie shot.” He drew the shapes on David’s palm firmly. “You are safe now,” he reassured the former warrior.

David approached the bed and bent over Emma. He hesitated. He turned to look at Mary Margaret, thoughtfully, then back at Emma. He slowly leaned forward to kiss Emma. Again, nothing.

The two adults stared at Henry with grave concern. “Sick, lady, sick,” Mary Margaret shook her head sadly. “Henry cannot save. Please, Henry, please. Stop.”

Henry shook his head, “I won’t. I know I’m right. I don’t care.” He kept the gun pointed at himself.

“Mayor,” Mary Margaret pointed to Henry, “mom, Mayor.” She addressed David,” get mayor now. Need help, need friends, need more now.”

“Get her? Get her. I don’t care. She will awaken, I know she will.”

David ran away. “See David run. Run, David, run,” Mary Margaret said wistfully.

  

David returned with Regina. Regina’s face looked horrified when she saw her son holding the gun to his head.

“I’m not leaving until she wakes up. I’ll kill myself if you try to stop me.”

Regina smoothed her black skirt under her and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. She laid a hand on Emma’s bare forearm, the deeper blue of her silk shirt highlighting the drabness of the industrial blue sheets. A glimmer of higher discourse lit her mind. “Forsaken at birth; what is she worth?” she demanded.

“I love her,” Henry replied.

Regina reached towards Emma’s chest.

“Please don’t kill her,” Henry’s words rushed over each other.

Regina brushed Emma’s wavy blonde locks onto the pillow.

“I love you, Mommy. I do. Why can’t I love her, too?”

“Fine, Henry, fine. Mommy kisses Mommy.” Regina tucked her hair back over her right ear as she bent forward. She hesitated just above Emma’s lips. “Won’t be true, she prefers boys like you,” she whispered. Regina’s face softened as she felt her heart warm just being near to Emma. She crossed her fingers behind her back and closed her eyes. She slowly and gently touched her lips to the sleeping woman’s. She lingered. She felt a tingling sensation run from her lips, down the front of her body to between her legs. Behind her, she heard Mary Margaret exclaim, “Regina is actually trying. The Evil Queen is kissing my daughter? Charming? Charming, the Evil Queen is kissing our daughter.”

Emma reached up without opening her eyes and wrapped a hand around the back of Regina’s head, holding her in place. Their kiss turned more passionate. Regina heard Charming say with resignation, “our daughter is kissing the Evil Queen.”

Emma would not let Regina go. She tried to pull Regina completely into the bed. “I’m your true love?” Regina managed to say between kisses. Emma answered with more. “It is you.” Regina willingly abandoned the floor for Emma’s body. Emma uninhibitedly pushed Regina’s head between her gown covered breasts. Regina began to sob, she had never expected anything to feel so good.

“Weep, Regina, weep,” Snow said triumphantly. “Your curse is broken. All of it. I have my memories; I have my speech back. Come here, Henry, give me the gun.”

Underneath Regina, Emma continued to respond hungrily to Regina’s touch. Emma completely ignored her parents, much to Regina’s surprise. “We are leaving,” Snow announced to Regina’s back. “Emma will come to her senses as soon as she realizes who Regina is. She poisoned her, after all.”

After Snow and Charming took Henry away, Emma opened green eyes to smile cryptically at Regina. “Queen Regina,” she murmured. Regina nodded. “You poisoned me.” Regina nodded again. Emma’s eyes focused on something behind Regina as she continued to slowly run her hands up and down Regina’s back.

“I knew immediately who you were and why you were here. I wanted you that first night,” Regina started to explain.

“You wanted to fuck me, but couldn’t say it,” Emma supplied, running a hand down the middle of Regina’s ass to tease her from behind. Regina felt her hips lift, begging unconsciously for more.

“Thirty years of no happy endings, until you.”

“The first-grade primer,” Emma murmured.

“Damn curse,” Regina agreed. “When you left my house, I followed you. When I saw you with Graham, I thought I was mistaken. If you were as into men as you appeared, you couldn’t be my true love. I struggled last night. I wanted to haul you up my stairs and take you whether you wanted me or not, but I knew I wanted more.” Emma shifted underneath her, humming. Regina boldly rested both hands over Emma’s breasts. “I couldn’t face your rejection; I didn’t want to kill you. Instead, I just put you to sleep.”

“I just wanted him to let me out of that cell,” Emma sighed as she slightly thrust her chest forward. She brought her focus back to Regina, bringing her hands back to Regina’s waist. “Graham didn’t die from an overdose.”

Regina could not keep the anger out of her voice. “I crushed his heart for touching you.”

Regina’s body lifted the sudden forcefulness of Emma’s reaction. Emma’s spine arched and Regina heard Emma inhale with a hiss through clenched teeth. Emma collapsed back to the bed, clutching Regina’s hips to hers. Emma opened her green eyes to stare at Regina again.

Regina cautiously continued, “I’ll do the same to anyone who hurts you.” Emma responded similarly again, moaning and rubbing her pelvis rapidly against Regina’s.

Incredible, Regina thought, Snow’s daughter. She quickly wrapped both arms under Emma’s arching spine, anchoring herself to the thrashing woman below her. She bent to kiss the exposed soft sweetness of Emma’s jaw. She whispered, “everything I’ve done, I would do it again to have you here, now.”

Emma shuddered and cried out. Then she roughly dragged Regina’s head back by her hair. “You cursed this town.”

“Yes,” Regina said proudly, without fear of reproach. “I am the Evil Queen. These people are mine to do with as I please.”

Emma savagely brought Regina’s lips to hers for a hard kiss. She released Regina with another pull on her hair. Emma brought her lips to Regina’s neck to kiss down to the silk clad chest below. When she crossed Regina’s collarbones, she snarled, “and you are mine.”

Regina felt herself smile a true smile, something she had not done in years. She laughed. She laughed some more, and rolled Emma over to pull her on top.

Emma looked up at the window behind the bed. “Your chattel gather outside.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Regina screamed with delight, punctuating each word. “I. Love. You.”

 

In another part of town, Mr. Gold dropped the wooden box he was admiring. “It’s broken,” he said, startled. The customer protested, “it is now,” as Gold bent awkwardly to pick up the pieces.

“The curse, can’t you tell?” Gold fussed at Mr. French. Then, their eyes met and simultaneously the two men cried out, “Belle.”

“I could find her anywhere,” Gold bragged. He understood now why he was always staring at the beautiful petite girl who worked in the diner. Lacey. She would never return his attention. Everyone else preferred Ruby, the tall brunette. Pretty, but not for me. Now he knew why. “I have a shortcut back here,” he mocked Mr. French as he limped towards his back room.

“I’ll beat you to her,” Mr. French growled as he pushed Gold roughly out of his way. After Mr. French stepped through the door, Gold slammed it and locked it from the outside. “Never trust the Dark One, Dearie,” he cackled with glee.

He stepped out the front door and to his brown land yacht. He drove to the diner and got out, excited to be reunited with his love. As he approached the front door, he realized it was empty. He limped back to his car. Before he got in he looked around. He didn’t see anyone. He cocked his head to listen. He couldn’t hear anyone. He got back in and drove around. Finally, he noticed a small crowd gathered at the front of the hospital. He drove up, parked, and got out. The people parted to let him through. As he reached the front he saw the Seven Dwarfs, Dr. Hopper, and Granny, with their faces pressed against a window. Snow and Charming stood nearby. Snow had her hands over Henry’s ears. Gold couldn’t help himself. He walked up to Snow and greeted her, “That hat is where it’s at.”

She looked up and grimaced. She let Henry go and quickly tore the hat off her head and tossed it over a nearby car. Gold giggled uncontrollably. Charming’s look of disgust made him laugh even harder. “True love’s kiss?” Gold finally asked.

“Not us,” Snow said, her face screwed into an uptight mask. She waved a hand at the window. “See for yourself.”

Gold nudged Dr. Hopper to one side. “Regina? The Queen… and the new Sheriff?”

“My daughter. His mom. Both of his moms,” Snow sneered. “We’re taking Henry back to the loft.”

Gold flicked a hand over his shoulder in dismissal. “How did you know to come?” he questioned Dr. Hopper. Grumpy answered instead, “David said some kid was going to minus himself, so we came to help.” Dr. Hopper explained, “he couldn’t say ‘suicide’ under the curse.”

“Stop talking and pay attention,” Granny silenced them. They all turned back to watch the scene unfolding inside.

“There goes the skirt,” Dr. Hopper said.

“A bra,” Granny breathed.

“Another bra,” Grumpy sounded excited.

“Panties…” Dopey sighed.

They continued to watch with pleasure.

Gold heard Belle’s voice from behind him. “It’s okay, Ruby. It was only patty-cake.” He turned around to see her walking towards him, holding Ruby’s hand for comfort. Ruby eyed him nervously.

“Sweetie, I was looking for you,” he started to spread his arms expansively, then quit and returned them hurriedly in front of him, holding his cane at his center.

“Mmm hmm…” Belle smirked, rubbing her other hand up and down Ruby’s arm to reassure her.

Damn, she knows me so well, Gold thought.

“Come over here girls, I saved a place for you.” Granny waved the two women over. Belle hurried with Ruby over to the window.

As Gold watched her walk away, he saw what he had missed at first, in his own guilt. Belle’s white shirt was buttoned incorrectly. One buttonhole hung loosely at the top and the untucked ends hung unevenly at the bottom over her black mid thigh length skirt. Ruby’s red crew neck collar looked too high. Then he realized she had her shirt on backwards. His eyes narrowed and he tried to control his jealousy. Pawnshop owner, Dark One, Hypocrite, he thought.

Gold watched Belle’s eyes widen as she saw the source of his pleasure. She casually turned to him and winked, then turned away.

“Belle?” he pleaded. She smiled slyly without looking at him and brought both of Ruby’s arms around her, leaning her head back against Ruby’s ample chest. Ruby shivered once. He could not tell whether from fear or desire. Belle brought one of Ruby’s hands up to place a kiss on her palm. He heard Belle tell Ruby clearly,” I won’t let him hurt you. He’ll have to go through me first.”

The crowd tightened up, everyone getting closer to the window again to see. The tension inside the room was increasing and they responded immediately outside.

“Boobies,” Dopey happily cried.

“Ass,” Grumpy agreed.

“Clitoris,” Doc clinically observed.

“Fornication,” Granny described.

“The Queen’s got style and flexibility. Look at that move,” Gold narrated briefly.

Suddenly, a collective gasp rippled through the crowd. Ruby broke the silence that followed. “How did she do that with her hands?”

“Here,” Belle said. “I learn quickly. Let me show you.” Belle sucked on her pinky. “First,” she thrust her hand up under Ruby’s short skirt.

“Ah,” Ruby arched her back. Belle’s forearm slowly rotated back and forth under Ruby’s skirt.

“Mmm. Now,” Belle added.

“Hey,” Ruby yelped, then shifted in pleasure over Belle’s hand. “Ooh, yes, “she moaned and almost fell.

“I have you.” Belle wrapped an arm around the taller woman and very slowly guided her to the hood of a nearby car. After she lay Ruby down, she bent forward in front of her.

“Honey?” Gold called. “Don’t. Stop. Girls?” He sighed, “forget it.” He and the dwarfs alternated from window to hood and back again.

Inside, Regina started to scream. Gold experimentally waved his hands. “Almost…”

She screamed louder.

He tried again. “Almost.”

She hit a high, long, perfect note.

“Yes.” He gestured like a conductor and the window blackened over. “Enough show, Dearies. Magic is back. Your Queen is happy. I suggest you retire and try it out for yourselves.”

As the crowd dispersed, Grumpy sidled over and bent to look through the bullet hole.

“That’s not a glory hole. You’re done here. Step away,” Gold commanded.

“Hey, Dark One, you gonna let your girl do that in public?” Grumpy snidely responded.

“Belle knows exactly what she is doing.”

“She certainly does,” Grumpy snickered as he ran after his brothers.

“Belle, Sweetie, wash your hands before you come home.” Gold glanced over and wished he hadn’t. “Some mouthwash wouldn’t hurt.” He started to walk back to his car.

“Coward,” Belle teased him.

He turned. She smiled at him. “Say that again,” he glowered. She slowly flexed her forearm muscles, eliciting a scream from Ruby, a loud bang on the hood, and an emphatic, “lick me.”

“Coward,” Belle said smugly. She faced Ruby again, taking her back into her mouth. She spread her legs and slowly inched her skirt higher with one hand.

He leaned forward in anticipation, balancing with his cane, until he could just see, “Kitty.”

He looked down. “See Dick.” He unzipped and took himself out. “See Dick grow. Grow, Dick, grow.” He moved faster than he thought he could to Belle, and lifted her skirt higher. “Dick meets Kitty.” He thrust into her. “Kitty meets Dick.”

“More Dick,” Belle moaned deeply in her throat.

“Less talk,” Ruby banged the hood again.

  

Emma and Regina took a break inside. “The freak show is over,” Emma noticed the dark window.

“I don’t care who watches. 30 years of no sex. I’m just getting started with you,” Regina replied.

“What is that racket? It sounds like someone is shooting cats in a dumpster,” Emma asked. Regina listened for a moment then smiled knowingly. She got up and shook out a sheet that was pushed to the foot of the bed.

“Here,” she wrapped it around her lover’s body. “Come.” She walked Emma to the window and stepped behind her, wrapping her arm around her waist. She waved her hand and the window cleared.

“Oh…My…”

“Meet my former mentor. Mr. Gold. Better known as Rumpelstiltskin, and… Company.”

They watched appreciatively.

“Yes, well done Ruby. Belle’s form on that move was flawless,” Regina complimented.

“His timing is perfect,” Emma noted.

“Mmm. Shall we return to the bed?” Regina nibbled on Emma’s ear to get her attention.

“We can rescue Henry later,” Emma squeezed Regina’s hands at her waist briefly.

Regina kissed the back of Emma’s neck, and said, “won’t he be surprised.” The two women chuckled mischievously.

Before turning away from the window, Emma said admiringly, “Go, Dawg, Go.”


End file.
